LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty
LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty is a mini-movie based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars Theme. It was premiered online for the first time on November 4th, 2010. Shown in two parts, it was produced by M2Film, which had collaborated with LEGO before in the short films LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (2008), and The Quest for R2-D2 (film) (2009). Synopsis The plot follows that of the original trilogy. Part 1 begins with the video recalling the start of A New Hope with an Imperial Star Destroyer right on the tail of the Tantive IV. Following the intrusion of Imperial Stormtroopers, Jar Jar Binks appears as a janitor wiping the floor of ship. At this point everyone freezes as Jar jar passes by, and after leaving, the fighting resumes as the Rebel troopers are shot backward. Afterwards, Darth Vader walks in but slips on the wet floor; he lands on his back and is taken away on a stretcher while Jar Jar puts puts a wet floor sign. Meanwhile, on the Imperial Star Destroyer, Darth Vader has a cast on both his left arm and leg. Watching LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, Darth Vader hires Boba Fett to eliminate Jar Jar, switching channels to reveal a mug shot of Jar Jar. Boba Fett leaves and Darth Vader changes channels again to the "Cooking Jabba" channel. Boba Fett leaves the Imperial Star Destroyer onboard his personal craft, the Slave I. He heads to Tatooine, knocking R2-D2 off a ledge. Entering the Mos Eisley Cantina, Boba finds Jar Jar with what appears to be a cone of pop-corn. Suddenly, a blaster bolt flashes by, and Greedo is carried away dead on a strecher by Imperial troopers, shot by Han Solo who escapes with Chewbacca through what appears to be the exit. A character resembling Wuher pulls out a vacuum cleaner for Jar Jar and pulls the rip cord on the vacuum, activating it. Out of control, Jar Jar sucks in almost everyone including the Bith playing in the Cantina. Speeding past Boba Fett, Jar Jar rushes out of the Cantina, hanging on to the vacuum which is dragging him forward. As he enters the Millennium Falcon,Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbacca, and Han Solo rush into Han's ship, chased by Stormtroopers. As they take off, unaware of Jar Jar, Boba uses a cable gun to attach himself to the Millennium Falcon as they head toward the Death Star. Landing on the Death Star, Chewbacca can be seen taken away by stormtroopers. After they left, Jar Jar leaves the ship, unaware of Boba Fett. While vacuuming a corridor, Boba takes aim but is interrupted by Han Solo chasing two stormtroopers. Once again taking aim at Jar Jar, Boba is once again interrupted by a squad of stormtroopers chasing Han. Then Boba sees Indiana Jones running by but is too slow and gets run over by a boulder. As Jar Jar starts playing with the vacuum like a guitar, he gets carried away and his hand is reaching closer and closer to the Self Destruct button for the Death Star. Boba yells, trying to get Jar Jar's attention but it is too late. Jar Jar presses the button and a Self Destruct display of the Death begins with a three second countdown. In outer space, Jar Jar's music can be heard before the Death Star blows up. Part 2 Part 2 begins with Jar Jar and Boba Fett floating helplessly in space. Later you can see the piece of the Death Star that Jar Jar was on land on the Planet Hoth. Hoth Rebel Troopers run by with a AT-AT walker and Snowtroopers giving chase. As the AT-AT passes by, Luke Skywalker is seen hanging onto the back. Jar Jar's "Piece of Death Star" is then picked up by the Wampa and thrown onto Tatooine. Jar Jar lands and his "Piece of Death Star" shatters, crushing 3 Tusken Raiders as it falls. Jar Jar begins to vacuum toward 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge. The camera then shows Boba Fett aiming at Jar Jar from Jabba's Sail Barge. (If viewers pause the movie at that moment, in Boba's view, they can see that he has switched his blaster to kill mode.) He begins shooting at Jar Jar, but he misses. Jar Jar notices, horrified, and runs away. Boba flies out of the sail barge to get closer. He flies by a desert skiff where the battle from episode six is going on. He gets too close, and gets knocked into the Sarlacc pit. Jar Jar shows a look of disgust as he watches Fett fall in. Boba is later shown burped out of the Sarlacc. It then shows a Rebel celebration. Jar Jar is inspecting his Vacuum and then gets an idea. He turns the Vacuum onto reverse mode and blows everything that he sucked in out. The pieces become a stage shaped like Jar Jar's head. The four Bith appear and lots of other recognizable characters are shown playing in a band. Jar Jar can be seen playing a Guitar shaped like the Millennium Falcon. It is revealed that the concert is being watched by Vader and Boba (both in casts), along with many other people, on TV. Boba wants to change the channel, then they both notice the remote standing between the two of them. They briefly fight over it, but it falls to the ground, which means they still have to watch the concert. Opening Crawl Episode ? BOMBAD BOUNTY It is a period of civil war. And war, as everybody knows, makes things dirty. Really, really dirty. Like absolutely filthy. Just nineteen years ago, everything was so clean and shiny and polished. And now look at it. It's a real shame. Fortunately for the galaxy, there is A NEW HOPE. A hope... With a mop. Boss Nass Cleaners. Scrubbing the galaxy clean, one system at a time.... Notes * The film makes references to Indiana Jones, with Indiana, Satipo, and Mola Ram making cameos in the film. * Han Solo's current design is first used here. * Jabba is sitting on the deck of his sail barge, something he doesn't do in the films. * This is the third LEGO animated short film to have talking, the first being "Power Miners" and the second being "The Atlantis Movie". * On Darth Vader's arm cast, it says THX, a reference to THX 1138. His cast also says, "'Get well soon, Dad!' -Luke and Leia". However, at that point in the film series, Luke and Leia did not know about their relation to Darth Vader. * Yoda's band is called "Yoda and the Boogie Wookiees." * C-3PO is able to run in the movie. * Many of the characters who appeared in this mini-movie, particularly at the scene featuring the celebration on Endor at the end, had been killed or were already dead by this time in the Star Wars films. ** Nute Gunray, Kit Fisto and Darth Maul appear on Tatooine, though they all died (except for Maul who had survived as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels, but was also dead at the time) in the prequel trilogy. ** Yoda was at the Endor celebration, though he died in Episode V, which was before the corresponding Endor celebration scene in Episode VI. ** Obi-Wan was also at the celebration despite being killed in Episode IV by Vader. ** Vader appears at the end of the film, after the Endor celebration, despite having sacrificed himself to save Luke before that time in the films. ** In the hospital scene at the end, one can see Jabba the Hutt, Darth Maul, and other characters that had all died by the end of the Star Wars films. * When Jar Jar was cleaning on Tatooine, just before he almost gets shot, one can see Han Solo frozen in carbonite, but he was already released from that by Leia. * Luke was on three planets in a matter of seconds and on Endor, he was wearing his Tatooine clothes. * Mola Ram's cameo in Mos Eisly Cantina could possibly have been a reference to the similar-looking horned humanoid (Devaronian) who was in the Cantina scene in Episode IV. * As Jar Jar finishes building the stage with his vacuum, the viewer can see that he is wearing a "Boss Nass" shirt. * In the hospital scene at the end, Bossk can be seen in a wheelchair. * This special was released on the LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace on Blu-Ray and DVD. * A picture of Palpatine as a chancellor is seen when Vader is on his bed as he calls for Boba Fett. * At the end of the film, the Jar Jar is seen playing a Millennium Falcon-styled guitar. List of Appearances Characters * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Stormtrooper * Rebel Trooper * Jar Jar Binks * Darth Vader * Medical Droid * Chancellor Palpatine (appears in a photo) * Boba Fett * Jabba the Hutt * Luke Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Darth Maul * Bossk * Skeleton (In cloak) * Nute Gunray * Rotta the Huttlet * Zev Senesca * Sarlacc * Jawa * Tusken Raider * Wuher * Chewbacca * Han Solo * Greedo * Kit Fisto * Bith Musician * Mola Ram (Used for Devaronian) * Indiana Jones (On TV)(Quick Scene on Death Star) * Satipo (On Tv) * Tauntaun * Hoth Rebel Trooper * Snowtrooper * Wampa * Princess Leia * Gamorrean Guard * Lando Calrissian * Ewok * Wicket * Paploo * Chief Chirpa * Rebel Commando * Yoda * Admiral Ackbar * Rebel Commando Creatures * Sarlacc * Tauntaun * Wampa Vehicles * AT-AT * AT-ST * Death Star * Imperial Star Destroyer * Jabba's Sail Barge * Landspeeder * Millennium Falcon * Slave I * Snowspeeder * Tantive IV * TIE Fighter Gallery Bombad Bounty Hunter.jpg|Bombad Bounty R23po.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO as seen at the beginning of the mini movie. Rapidfire!.jpg|Stormtroopers arriving at the Tantive IV. Bombad Bounty Vader.jpg|Darth Vader in Bombad Bounty. Takingorders.jpg|Boba Fett taking orders from Darth Vader. Wanted! Jar Jar.jpg|A wanted Gungan HEHE.jpg|Jar Jar Binks in the Mos Eisley Cantina. Wuher.png|Wuher in the Mos Eisley Cantina. Ownage!!!!.jpg|Boba taking aim at Jar Jar. Jar Jar Bombad Bounty.jpg Boba Fett.jpg|Boba Fett in the Death Star. AH!!.jpg|Jar Jar Binks on Tatooine. Bith.png|Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes|link=Bith Yode.jpeg|Yoda on the Drums. GASP.jpg|Fett and Vader looking at remote. See also * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick * LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick * The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Category:LEGO Films Category:Star Wars Category:2010 media Category:LEGO.com